general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 6
'' Two Weeks Later'' Tyrone was sitting on the bed ready to leave the hospital in a much better condition than he was two weeks before. Jamal, Eddie and TJ walk into the room where they see Tyrone still in hospital attire sitting on the bed like nothing happened. "Damn, you look a lot better nigga, you ain't got that pale look of death you had before." TJ says. "Maybe because you gave me about what two pints of blood? I appreciate you looking out for a homie, you hear?" Tyrone says appreciating TJ's help. "No problem, lil homie, you must be a dumbass if you think I won't help." TJ says jokingly. The doctor walks into the room looking at the three. "Greetings gentlemen, Tyrone, I came in here to tell you, you should be up and at it by tomorrow and back to normal. I treated your wounds as best I could and they may still be a little sore, now that you've got most of your blood back, like I said you should be alright now." The doctor says optimistically. "What happened to all that bullshit you were spouting a couple of weeks ago." Eddie says with a glare towards him. "Eddie, it's fine, and thanks for the help doc, don't exactly know your name, sooo yeah." Tyrone says awkwardly. "It's Doctor Hornet, but that's only my last name." Hornet replies. "Um, okay then." "I ain't waiting one more day though, I got shit to do." Tyrone says. "Just listen to me Tyrone, you need to wa-" "No, if he says he's fine, then he's fine." Jamal interrupts the doctor adding his two cents. "Exactly, doc I'm fine." Tyrone says. The doctor sighs. "Well I can't hold you hostage, if you wanna leave then go ahead." Tyrone quickly gets out of the hospital bed. "You brung me some clothes, nigga?" Tyrone asks Jamal. "No, but doc here should have your old clothes." Jamal replies "That shit is fucked man, all bloody and shit." "Actually, it's fine, they wash their patients clothing." Eddie says. "Oh, well can I have it then?" Tyrone asks Dr. Hornet. Dr. Hornet leaves the room to go get Tyrone's clothes and as he's gone they talk about how they're gonna get Tyler. "So, how we gonna clap this nigga?" Jamal asks. "Find his crib, then end that son of a bitch with a bang." Eddie replies. "Nah, y'all niggas ain't thinking straight." TJ says. "We can't just march to his crib like a bunch of fuckin' toy soldiers, we gotta get guns, and most of all, more homies." "TJ's right, we gotta get more people, after that we can head over to his little pussy ring, outnumber them and fuck them over and finally end that nigga." Tyrone says. "Exactly, and I know just where to find the people." TJ says with thought put into his words. ---- Five Hours Later "Shit man, it ain't safe to be out in the hood dis late." Jamal says. "Nigga, shut the fuck up, I know what I'm doing, I just hope they still here..." TJ replies. "You mean yo old gang, what was it, the Blood Saints or some shit right?" Tyrone asks. "Exactly, they should still be round' here tho, but then again I've been gone for awhile shits have changed." TJ parks the car in front of an old warehouse. "Right here." "This is where y'all used to chill?" Jamal asks. "Yeah, but I don't know if these niggas still vibe here." "Y'all niggas stay back, they don't know any of you, but they should recognize me." TJ states. The three of them nod and stay by the car as TJ gets closer to the warehouse entrance. The door immediately opens and an Caucasian-American male with a small beard, little hair, and a red tank-top points the gun at TJ's head. "Don't fuckin' move." The man says. "Nigga don't you recognize me?" TJ says. "It's me fuckin' TJ!" The man peeks out of the door some more and takes a glance at TJ for a second not recognizing him at first. "Well, I'll be damned, when the fuck did they let you out of the pen?" The gang member asks. "Two weeks ago, only reason I ain't visit cause my lil homie back there was in the hospital." TJ says as he points as Tyrone. "Hm, well come on in, but them niggas can't come in, we don't know them like that." "I'm still apart of this gang, ain't I?" TJ asks. "Well, I assum-" "Then they can come in, cause I '''know them like that." TJ sternly demands. "Okay then." "Thanks, Lenny, yo Tyrone, Jamal, Eddie, come on over here!" TJ yells. Tyrone, Jamal and Eddie walk towards TJ and stand in the entrance of the warehouse where the gang hangs out. "Lenny, this is Tyrone, Jamal and Eddie." "I've known Tyrone and Jamal before I got locked up, I just met Eddie a couple of weeks ago but he's a close homie to these two niggas, so I can assume he's trustworthy." TJ says. "Yo." Tyrone says as he claps Lenny up. "Wassup?" Jamal says with his arms crossed. "What's good?" Eddie says. "Yo, nice to meet y'all niggas, me and TJ here were just talking bout' letting y'all in and I guess it's alright to let y'all in." "Dat's cool." Jamal says with a smile on his face. Lenny opens the warehouse door introducing the three to the gang. Inside the warehouse the first thing the three notice is the poor quality and small amount of gang members in there. "Jesus, what happened to this place?" TJ asks. "Well, sometime after you got sent to jail, Jeffery got clapped by the Kingz. "Shit, my condolences to his family." TJ says slightly saddened. "It destined to happen, don't beat yourself over it but what I do think is, that you should meet our newest recruit." Lenny says. "And who the hell is that supposed to be?" TJ asks. "You'll see." Lenny says as they begin walking upstairs to where they "recruit" new members of the gang. When they walk into the small warehouse room they see a familiar face fighting off one of the gang members, and it is revealed to be Tyler. Tyrone immediately recognizes him, and angered by what happened weeks ago rushes in on Tyler and tackles him. "Yo! Get the hell of- oh shit..." Tyler says slightly frightened. "You thought I was dead, didn't you, you '''TRADING SHIT!" Tyrone says as he throws multiple and heavy blows towards Tyler's face. Right before he hits him again another one of the gang members grabs Tyrone and restrains him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He says. "This fuckin' op, tried to clap my homie, and he's representing the gang y'all niggas hate the most!" Jamal says. "Representing? The fuck you mean?" A long haired female with brown hair asks. "This lil shit, represents the Money Kingz, the niggas y'all beefing with, you know dem yellow pussies." Jamal replies. "Oh really?" The man restraining Tyrone says, as he lets Tyrone go. Tyrone cracks his slightly bloody knuckles and grabs Tyler's shirt collar and begins bashing his face in until it is brutally bruised up, and almost unrecognizable. Tyler laid on the floor still breathing, unconscious with Tyrone staring at him, still not finished with his fist, face and clothing full of blood. Tyrone looks around and finds brass knuckles on top of a drawer. He grabs them then goes back to Tyler. Tyrone grabs Tyler's jacket collar filled with blood, and begins beating on him again with the look of a sociopath and no remorse, as both Jamal and Eddie stare at him, never seeing Tyrone get this violent or aggressive. About 20 minutes go by and Jamal and Tyrone throw Tyler's bloody body out of the car and into the Kingz territory. "Tyrone, damn man, I ain't neva seen you get like that." Jamal says. "That nigga shot my ass and left me for dead, you know damn well you would've done the same." Tyrone says with a look of no remorse. "Yeah, no, I dunno what I would've done, but whatever." "Just drop me off at home, I need a shower and some sleep." Tyrone says. "Yup, I gotchu, yo house only round' the corner." Jamal parks in front of Tyrone's house and lets Tyrone out. "Get some sleep homie, you finna need it for tomorrow." Jamal says. "For what, nigga?" "You'll see." Jamal says with a smirk on his face, obviously hiding something. "Peace." Jamal says as he drives off. Tyrone walks toward his front door, opens it and becomes saddened at the fact that he's all alone in the house, coming to realization that he has to learn to grow up. Tyrone takes a shower puts his clothes in the washer, and then goes to sleep, remembering what he did to Tyler, and wonders what Jamal meant. Either way he closes his eyes and falls asleep. Previous Issue: Issue 5 Next Issue: Issue 7 Credits *Tyrone Johnson *TJ *Jamal Cozart *Eddie Kato *Doctor Hornet *Lenny (First Appearance) *Latoya (First Appearance) *Lawrence (First Appearance) *Tyler (Last Appearance) Trivia *This is the longest Issue of Volume 1. *First Appearance of Lenny. *First Appearance of Latoya. *First Appearance of Lawrence. *Last Appearance of Tyler. Deaths *Tyler Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark